SHDG: Cabin 7's 12 Days of Christmas
by Bonesboy15
Summary: Twelve days until the big unwrapping day for those of us that celebrate it. This is my gift to the site, a collection of twelve days shared by the musical Cabin 7. Yeah, its a song-fic, but it's also a good cheesy heartwarming bonding short story. Expect appearances from other stars of Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian! Rated T for crude humor, because they're Apollo's kids!
1. 12 Days of Christmas

**Happy Holidays! After being dragged to the local high school's Christmas concert, I was filled with the spirit of Christmas. This is my gift to you, readers of Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian.**

**Note: These are my personal favorite versions of these songs, so don't diss the original artist if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**SHDG: Cabin Seven's 12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 1: The Twelve Days of Christmas (Relient K)**

* * *

Naruto leaned back against the steps into his father's cabin while sipping on a cup of hot chocolate. It was a month after rescuing his aunt and the whole fiasco on Olympus involving Bessie, and he was glad to finally be back at the (somewhat) stable camp. Heck, even Hades had given him a 'break' by taking Bianca and Nico to the Underworld through the use of shadow-walking. Although, he could do without the snow that had seemed to blanket the whole camp in a whole night. Even the Demeter's children's garden wasn't safe from the frozen blanket that surrounded them.

_Must be Rai-Jiji's way of giving the year-rounders something to do during the holidays,_ Naruto mused while ducking under a snowball. He smirked at the deflated shoulders of his younger brothers and sisters who had (unsuccessfully) been trying to get him to join in on the winter fun before some went back to their mothers to celebrate their winter holidays in two weeks. Apparently Christmas was what most of the children and year-rounders celebrated at Camp Half-Blood.

"Nice try, guys!" Helios' Heir called to his siblings with a chuckle. A snowball impacting with the side of his head cut off his laughter. He turned and glared at his snickering brother, Lee Fletcher.

"Bullseye!" his other younger brother, Michael Yew, laughed out. The shorter of the two blonds was in the process of rolling his own snowball up when he was hit hard enough to send him tumbling backwards. Looking up, Michael glared at the smirking Naruto, who had pulled the ball that had struck him off and tossed it back.

Lee laughed at the other boy's predicament before he was tackled from behind into the snow. Pinning his younger brother down with an arm-lock, Naruto looked at the group playing nearby with a feral grin, "DOGPILE!"

"DOGPILE!" was the chorused cry before Naruto and Lee (whose arm was released before they landed) found their younger brothers and sisters jumping on top of them, making Naruto laugh and Lee curse his brother for bringing the wrath of the dreaded Dog Pile upon him. Giggling and snickering came from the mound before Naruto spoke once more.

"Alright, alright, let's all get up so our beloved Counselor can get some air!" called out the eldest son of Apollo, making some of the boys groan while everyone else laughed. Once he could stand, Naruto got off of Lee and turned him over, offering a hand up.

Lee gave his brother the stink eye before grinning and taking the offered hand. Back on his feet, the sandy blond teen lightly punched Naruto in the shoulder. Lee looked up at the sky and sighed before he addressed the group, "Dad's calling it a day, guys!"

A chorus of disappointed groans echoed throughout the group, but Lee held his hands up in order to stop them, "Rules are rules, guys. Now let's all get back inside and warm up."

Jon, the fifth in line for the wonderful title of Cabin Counselor, snorted, "Warm up? I thought we were hot enough already!"

"Like we've never heard that one before," Naruto retorted while rolling his eyes. Seriously, sometimes their Dad's genetics were just too obvious.

As the slightly disappointed members of Cabin Seven trudged back inside and out of the cold, Owen, one of the taller younger siblings Naruto had, turned to look at Naruto with a sly smirk, "Should we leave a bed open for you, or is Grace doing that?"

Ignoring the burning cheeks he was now sporting, Naruto growled at the younger boy while he fled with a snicker. It wasn't a secret that he and Thalia were starting to follow their hearts after all they went through on the Quest for Artemis; they had been caught by nearly every cabin making out, and once a member of Aphrodite's cabin found them, they were the hottest thing since sliced bread. Mark, son of Ares, would often tease him over the relationship whenever they would hang out.

He was just glad his Dad hadn't found out yet, let alone his Mother.

_Not a conversation I want to have anytime soon,_ Naruto thought as he recalled his mom's warning about staying away from his father's (The Perverted) side. He shut the door to Cabin 7 behind him and unzipped his flaming jacket, sealing it away into the scroll he kept on his person at all times. Unlike the still undressing members of Cabin 7, that was all he needed to stay warm, and so he was content with just wearing the Camp T-shirt and a pair of jeans, kicking his covered sandals off and then sealing them away so that they could dry.

Stuffing the scroll back into his pocket, Naruto asked Lee, "So...stories or a cabin song tonight?"

"It'll be neither if we can't settle _down_!" Lee said loudly, getting their many brothers and sisters to stop with the chatter. Naruto had to hand it to his little bro; he knew how to get their attention.

Seeing a hand raised, Naruto nodded to the nine-year-old girl sitting on the edge of a bed, "Yes Daphne?"

"Are you going to see your mom for the holidays, Naruto?" Daphne asked as she dumped her soaking boots into the bin that was being pushed around the room.

Naruto grabbed the wooden chair he used to tell stories, spinning it around and then sitting down on it before he answered, "Nah. My Kaachan is sort of in the same predicament that I am."

"She has to take care of demigods, too?"

"Will we ever meet her?"

"Does she hate Dad/Will she hate us?"

"One at a time, one at a time!" Lee called out to settle down the rapid questions flying out of his cabin's mouths. Once everyone had settled down, he nodded to Naruto.

Helios' Heir scratched his left cheek with a finger, "Well...I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you what she does. All I can say is that she'll never hate any of you, she loves big families, and that she and Dad do have an on/off thing going."

"Whoooooo!" whooped out a few of the teenage boys in the crowd while a few of the teenage girls giggled suggestively.

"Heads out of the gutter!" Lee barked, making the whole cabin laugh.

"Alright," Naruto said once the laughter died down, "So what are we going to do before lights out? Sing-a-long or story about the Hidden Lands?"

"Sing-a-long, more like a concert!" Michael said with a laugh. On the bunk behind him, the third for Cabin Counselor, Will Solace, sat up with a grin from where he lounged.

"Why not do a carol?" he suggested, getting excited murmurs from his sisters and a few groans from his brothers, "Or...we could always make the song our own."

"Sounds like fun," Naruto commented with a grin before looking at Lee, "What'cha think, bro?"

"I think that I'm going to need some help getting the instruments out," joked the Counselor. Several of their brothers literally jumped up and ran to the closet, making the two eldest stare in surprise before they laughed.

"So what song should we sing?" Naruto asked. Suggestions were shouted out and arguments broke out amongst the cabin. Putting his index and middle fingers in his mouth, Naruto whistled to break up the chaos. Once the hyperactive sons and daughters of Apollo quieted down, The Guardian of Hades' Children sheepishly spoke, "Okay, that was my fault."

Lee smirked before looking at Will, "Will, get the fishbowl. Everyone else, grab a small piece of paper and a pencil."

As they all did what they were told, scrambling to find a scrap piece of paper and writing utensil, Naruto looked at Lee and arched a brow, prompting his younger brother to explain, "We've had to have votes like this before when we were setting up the Summer Solstice Concert."

"That doesn't surprise me," Naruto admitted with a grin.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Will walked to the front of the cabin with the fishbowl full of suggestions in his hand. Naruto took the bowl and held it out to Lee.

The Cabin Counselor fished his hand around, stirring the suggestions up, before pulling a large torn piece of paper out and reading it, "12 Days of Christmas."

"Darn! / YES!" was the collective response from the cabin. Naruto laughed and gave the bowl to Lee.

"Let's hold onto this, we may need it later," Naruto suggested, making Lee laugh before he took the fishbowl of suggestions and set it on a bookshelf (filled with all sorts of comics or how-to-draw books). Jon and Owen had pulled their guitars out, and Michael tossed Lee his trusty drumsticks.

Naruto grinned, pleased at seeing his siblings all excited to sing, before clearing his throat. Softly, under his breath, he prayed to his father and half-sisters on Olympus so that his siblings would understand what he wanted to do. Owen and Jon's eyes suddenly gleamed and Lee sat behind the drum set in the corner of the room.

Owen and Jon strummed their guitars and Naruto started, standing up and kicking the chair to the side. Energetic from the cabin's excitement the eldest blond began, "_On the first day of Christmas / My true love gave to me / A partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of Christmas / My true love gave to me / Two turtle doves / And a partridge in a pear tree._"

Lee joined in and sang along with Naruto, "_On the third day of Christmas / My true love gave to me / Three French hens / Two turtle doves / And a partridge in a pear tree. On the fourth day of Christmas / My true love gave to me / Four calling birds / Three French hens / Two turtle doves / And a partridge in a pear tree._"

Naruto flashed over to stand next to a rocking Owen, throwing an arm over his shoulder as they sang, "_On the fifth day of Christmas / My true love gave to me / Five Golden Ri-i-i-ings... / Four calling birds / Three French hens / Two turtle doves / And a partridge in a pear tree._"

Teleporting to stand next to Jon on the opposite side of the room, Naruto then scratched his head in confusion, "_But what's a partridge?_"

"_What's a pear tree?_" Jon countered.

Naruto shrugged, "_I don't know so please don't ask me, but I can bet those are terrible gifts to ge-e-et._"

The cabin laughed at the casual conversation mocking the classic carol. Owen stopped strumming and began the next verse, "_On the sixth day of Christmas / My true love gave to me / Six geese-a-layin'._"

The guitars quieted as Jon sang, "_Five Golden Ri-i-ings._"

"_Four calling birds / Three French hens / Two turtle doves / And a partridge in a pear tree,_" Owen finished along with Naruto.

Lee paused in his drumming to continue, much to his siblings' joy, "_On the seventh day of Christmas / My true love gave to me / Seven swans-a-swimming / Six geese-a-layin'._"

"_Five_," Naruto began as he pulled out five large gold rings from his scroll. What? He was prepared for anything.

"_Five,_" Jon added, his strumming coming to a halt.

"_Five,_" Lee harmonized with his two brothers, "_Golden Ri-i-ings / Four calling birds (four) / Three French hens (three) / Two turtle doves / And a partridge in a pear tree!_"

Naruto separated the rings and juggled them as he sang, "_On the eighth day of Christmas / My true love gave to me / Eight maids-a-milking / Seven swans-a-swimming / Six geese-a-layin'._"

He caught the rings in one hand and then pulled them across his chest, revealing that they had interlocked once again as he and his brothers sang, "_Five Golden Ri-i-ings / Four calling birds!_"

"_Three French hens_," Lee interrupted.

"Two turtledoves!" Owen and Jon said quickly.

Naruto handed his rings to the three twelve year olds seated on one bed, before he finished the lyrics, "_And a partridge in a pear tree!_"

As one, the four boys sang the next 'day' together as Naruto sat down next to Daphne and Jenna, two actual full-blooded siblings only separated by three years; "_On the ninth day of Christmas / My true love gave to me / Nine ladies dancing / Eight maids-a-milking / Seven swans-a-swimming / Six geese-a-layin'..._"

They suddenly changed it up by only vocalizing the notes, "_Ooo ee-ooo ahhh_..."

Like a snap of the fingers, Owen and Jon were back to singing actual words, "_Four calling birds / Three French hens / Two turtle doves / And a partridge in a pear tree!_"

"_But what's a partridge?_" Daphne asked as she climbed onto Naruto's back, jumping into the song with ease.

"_And what's a pear tree?_" Jenna inquired with a grin as she leaned on her elder brother.

Naruto laughed, "_I don't know so please don't ask me, but-_"

"_I can bet those are terrible gifts to ge-e-et,_" Michael interrupted with a smirk.

The cabin cheered as Naruto stood up, grabbing Daphne off his back and spinning her around with him while Jon, Owen and Lee played the music. After a minute of dancing, Naruto set Daphne down onto another bed before the lyrics started up once more.

"_On the tenth day of Christmas / My true love gave to me / Ten lords-a-leaping / Nine ladies dancing / Eight maids-a-milking / Seven swans-a-swimming / Six geese-a-layin'..._"

The four boys suddenly sang out nonsensical words in place of the actual lyrics, "_Fiiiiive spherical thiiings_!"

Lee, Jon and Owen then stopped playing their instruments and along with Naruto, continued as such, "_Four_" their hands clapped four times "_Three French_" Their fingers popping against their cheek "_Two_" they clapped twice and sang the word "_Doves_", before Naruto finished up normally with his hands in the seal for his favorite technique, "_And a partridge in a pear tree!_"

The front of the room exploded with a giant cloud of smoke and when it cleared, a crowd of classically dressed carolers (both men and women) stood at the front on some small bleachers, each holding a book of carols. Naruto flashed to stand in front of them and began mock conducting them.

"_On the Eleventh day of Christmas / My true love gave to me / Eleven pipers piping / Ten lords-a-leaping / Nine ladies dancing / Eight maids-a-milking / Seven swans-a-swimming / Six geese-a-layin'... Five! Gol-den Ri-i-ings!_"

The clones and stand exploded as Naruto conducted them to cease before he turned to face his brothers and sisters and continued, "_Four calling birds / Three French hens / Two turtle doves / And a partridge in a pear tree._"

"Everyone count down!" Lee instructed as he, Jon and Owen stopped playing, before he started the final round, "_On the twelfth day of Christmas / My true love gave to me!_"

"Twelve!" "_Drummers drumming!_" Owen shouted.

"Eleven!" "_Pipers piping!_" Jon chimed.

"Ten!" "_Lords-a-leaping!_" Lee added.

"Nine!" "_Ladies dancing!_" Naruto sang.

"Eight!" "_Maidens milking!_" Owen called.

"Seven!" "_Swans-a-swimming!_" Jon chorused.

"Six!" "_Geese-a-layin'!_" Lee sung.

"Everybody!" Naruto requested, punching the air as the whole cabin sang the most popular gift and the musicians played a small chord, "FIVE! GOL-DEN RI-I-I-I-INGS!"

"FOUR!" "_Calling birds!_" Michael interjected with a smile.

"THREE!" "_French hens!_" Daphne sang proudly.

"TWO!" "_Turtle doves!_" Will and Jenna harmonized.

There was no need for prompting on the last note as the whole cabin sang: "_AND A PAR-TRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE~!_"

* * *

**AN: And so begins my 12 Days of Christmas! Have a happy holidays, my readers!**


	2. Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy

**Wow, got a lot more reviews than I expected for this fic.**

**Note: These are my personal favorite versions of these songs, so don't diss the original artist if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**SHDG: Cabin Seven's 12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 2: Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy (Brad Paisley)**

* * *

_This is going to be interesting,_ Naruto mused as he stood in the front line of the group of campers with Lee at his side. For some reason, Mr. D had called for a Camp Meeting at the pavilion. The called gathering was unheard of, double so for the reason of the one that had summoned them.

Standing at the front of the crowd, Mr. D looked as bored as ever, his only change in attire being the sweatpants that shielded his legs from the could. In right his hand was the trusty aluminum can of Diet Coke, while his other hand had a clipboard in it. That sent warning bells off in Naruto's as well as other older campers' heads for reasons unknown.

"Alright brats, settle down," Mr. D announced, "Normally I'd let Chiron do this, but I was ordered-" a warning rumble of thunder cut him off "-Fine! I was _asked_ to read it off myself."

After taking a sip of his cola, the God then looked at the clipboard in his hand to read off the announcement, "'Seeing as one God and one Centaur can't keep track of just a few' – who in the name of Tartarus counted heads and decided that _this_ was a few? – 'demigods, it is within the decree of Zeus, King of Olympus, yadda, yadda, yadda.'"

Mr. D began murmuring to himself as he read over the rather lengthy letter he was given before getting to the main point, "Ah, here we go, ahem, 'By Zeus' decree a co-counselor will be assigned to Camp Half-Blood. Please give a warm welcome to...' Oh you have got to be friggin kidding me."

There was a giant flash of light next to Mr. D and Cabin 7's eyes widened. Standing there with wild hair similar to his current eldest son, a narrow and strong jawline and two piercing blue eyes was none other than the God of Light, Apollo. Naruto took that moment to clap a hand over his eyes and groan.

_The Apollo has landed!_ Helios joked in the back of his mind as said God's light faded away. Naruto knew some of his younger siblings were starting to get excited and he wouldn't ruin that for them unless their father did something stupid...like hit on one of the teenagers at camp.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Apollo looked right at him after scanning the crowd and grinned. Holding his arms out, the God exclaimed, "It's my little Fishcake!"

A snowball hit the God in the face, causing his head to fly back. The crowd, already snickering from the nickname he gave to his eldest son, was now full out laughing. Naruto's eye was twitching as he stood in a post-throwing position, his cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. Even Helios was laughing at him!

_That was classic,_ the former sun god sniggered out in the back of Naruto's head.

_Shut up, Helios!_ Retorted the Guardian with a growl as he tried to fight down the blush on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Blech," Apollo commented as he swiped the snowball away before glaring at his irritated son, "You're lucky I'm not a **Bunshin**, brat!"

"How are you even here, anyway?!" Naruto retorted, "Don't you have a car to drive?"

"Struck a deal with the Old Man, I can use my clones to do that while I keep an eye on you and the other demigods," Apollo replied nonchalantly before looking at Mr. D, "No offense, D, but you're not doing the kids any favors while you're here."

"Well duh, Apollo," the God of Wine replied as he took a sip of his Diet Coke. The sun god rolled his eyes before grinning at the members of Cabin 7.

"Alright, everyone not a member of Cabin 7 go do your chores!" Apollo instructed. When the group didn't disperse, the God's eye twitched, "I said go do your chores!"

The large group dispersed, several campers grumbling their displeasure for their uncle's/cousin's presence, mostly those of the female variety. The members of Apollo's cabin however were all too pleased to stay behind, save for the Counselor and the Guardian. Apollo hopped down from the stage while Mr. D walked away, complaining about unfairness while the sky rumbled. His younger kids hesitantly approached him before he gave them a friendly smile.

"Alright, who wants a hug?" he asked the group.

* * *

Naruto and Lee watched from the back as his kids, the younger ones rushing forward to give them a hug while the older ones hung back only slightly, swarmed their father. Lee suddenly snickered, making Naruto look at him and ask, "Want to let me in on the joke?"

"It's just...some of us," Lee said nodding to their siblings, "Wish for him to visit us on Christmas...Only after the Heir of Helios appears does he decide to show up. The best part of it is, you nearly hate him."

"It's a love/hate relationship," Naruto corrected with a smirk before looking back as Michael kicked their father in the shin before giving him a hug, "I think that we all feel that way. If only there was a way we could all get back at him for being absent for so long."

Lee's eyes gained a gleam that Naruto suddenly reacquainted himself with. As one, the two brothers shared a look and a grin that would've made one Hiruzen Sarutobi cringe (if not faint) at the prank about to be played. Grabbing Owen and Jon before they could join in on the rounds of hugs being passed around, the two elder brothers ran off towards the cabin, dragging their younger brothers behind them.

* * *

Apollo looked around for his not-so-secretly favored child and the Counselor of his cabin, and after doing a head count, he noticed that two more were missing along with the eldest brothers. Rubbing his chin, Apollo turned to one of the older brothers and asked, "Hey, did you happen to see where your brothers went?"

"Which ones?" the boy, Ian he believed was the twelve-year-old boy's name, asked cheekily. Apollo had to fight back the urge to groan. It was too much to ask that Naruto was the only one that inherited his cheeky attitude. Then again, they wouldn't be his kids if they didn't take some of his not-so-awesome qualities along with the awesome ones.

"Lee and Naruto...And Oscar and Joe?" he tried, still attempting to get down all the names of his kids. Damn he had a lot before realizing

"Owen and Jon," Ian corrected. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and bowed his head in thought, making Apollo grin at the posture he had passed on down to his kids. Ian's head snapped up and he beamed.

"They're probably back at the cabin getting their instruments!" Ian announced, making the rest of his family murmur and whisper excitedly. Michael, the little brat that had taken in more of his annoying qualities than Apollo would have liked, snorted.

"Or they're trying to avoid Dad. Naruto I understand," Michael pointed out, "I mean, he was embarrassed in front of the whole camp and his girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Apollo repeated with wide eyes before he broke into a grin, "I knew he had it in him! I just knew it!"

"MICHAEL!" a few of the boy's siblings chastised, aware of Naruto's attempt to keep the relationship hidden from their father. The boy winced.

"Oops."

"Let's go find him! I gotta get all the details, what she looks like, how well she kisses, who her parent is," As he walked towards his cabin and continued to drone on and on about what he needed to grill his eldest son about, the members of Cabin 7 shared an uneasy look on their face.

Naruto was going to _kill_ them.

* * *

Apollo threw the cabin door open, calling out, "Naruto! C'mere I gotta ask you something!"

The second he finished and his other kids piled in behind him, drums and a guitar started to play. Before he could ask what was going on, a red Claus-esque hat was shoved onto his head from the side and Naruto teleported back to his brothers' side of the cabin. Jon offered him one of the guitars while he picked up a violin...and began playing it like a fiddle.

Strumming on the guitar, Naruto smirked at his father before he started the song, "_Well Santa looked a lot like Daddy/ Or Daddy looked a lot like him / It's not the way I had him pictured / Santa was much too thin!_"

Owen stepped forward and stood next to Naruto, singing along with him while the cabin cheered and started to clap in a beat, "_He didn't come down the chimney / So Momma must've let him in / Santa looked a lot like Daddy / Or Daddy looked a lot like him!_"

Apollo, bemused and pleased with the surprising yet still somewhat insulting song (he wasn't _old_ dammit!), crossed his arms with a smile as the eldest blond sang, "_Well they thought I was fast a sleepin' / They thought that I was tucked in bed / They'd never thought I'd come a peepin' / Or that I'd hear what was said._"

Owen stopped strumming while throwing his arm over Naruto's shoulder, "_Santa put his arm 'round Momma / And Momma put her arm around him / So if Santa Claus ain't Daddy..._"

The four teens stopped playing and said at once childishly, "I'm-a gonna tell on them!"

The cabin burst into laughter as the quartet of musicians resumed playing their instruments. Apollo's head tilted back as he laughed, clapping his hands and thoroughly enjoying himself despite being the subject of ridicule.

"_Well, Santa looked a lot like Daddy / Or Daddy looked a lot like him,_" Naruto started the chorus once more, "_It's not the way I had him pictured-_"

"_Santa was much too thin!_" teasingly sang one of his daughters, Marissa, next to him. Apollo mock swatted at the girl, a smirk on his face.

"_He didn't come down the chimney,_" one of his few sets of twins, Tray and Linus, chorused, "_So Momma must've let him in!_"

The Cabin's Counselor took his turn at the jibe towards their father, "_Santa looked a lot like Daddy / Or Daddy looked a lot like him!_"

Naruto and Owen broke off into a brief duet of impressive, yet definitely country, music before Naruto started up the lyrics of the song again, "_I never saw dancer or prancer / I never heard sleigh bells ring / I never saw that red nosed reindeer / Like the show on the TV screen._"

"_But he sure brought lots of presents,_" Jon countered as he lowered his fiddle, "_So Santa Claus he must have been..._"

"_Well, he sure looked a lot like Daddy,_" chimed in the young Daphne from her place near Apollo. The God chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"_Or Daddy looked a lot like him,_" Michael finished with a smirk as he brought over a chair for their dad. Apollo gladly took the seat from his son and planted himself there. A whoopee cushion went off and the cabin laughed as he pulled it out.

Recomposing himself Naruto resumed the song with a smile on his face, "_Well Santa looked a lot like Daddy/ Or Daddy looked a lot like him / It's not the way I had him pictured / Santa was much too thin!_"

"_He didn't come down the chimney / So Momma must've let him in / Santa looked a lot like Daddy / Or Daddy looked a lot like him!_" Owen and Jon sang together. The group then broke into a long spiel of country chords that sounded akin to some other Christmas Music. Apollo had never felt happier in his life...well maybe after Artemis had given him a hug on losing a bet beat this out, but that was a _big_ maybe. He laughed and clapped along with his kids as they played some of the most festive music he had ever heard.

"Alright, give it a go you guys," Naruto said to his younger siblings as the four musicians quieted their instruments enough to let the kids sitting around the cabin sing.

"_Well Santa looked a lot like Daddy/ Or Daddy looked a lot like him / It's not the way I had him pictured / Santa was much too thin!_" the campers sang as they clapped to the beat the four were starting with their own clapping. Apollo, too engrossed in the joy all around him to care about the negative aspect of the song, clapped along with them.

"_He didn't come down the chimney,_" Lee began as their music cranked back up.

"_So Momma must have let him in!_" Owen sang in mock accusation.

"_Santa looked a lot like Daddy,_" Jon conspired to one of his younger siblings seated nearby, lowering his fiddle and pointing at Apollo.

"Everybody!" Owen crowed.

"_Santa looked a lot like Daddy, and Daddy looked a lot like him!_" all of Apollo's children sang together. Naruto ended with a final strum on is guitar before the four musicians took a bow at their applause.

Apollo, grinning like a loon, could only think, _I totally just made the best deal of my life._

* * *

**AN: And there's the second chapter. Sorry it was a day late. I wanted to double update Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian since I had left quite the cliff hanger on XXIV.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Happy Holidays! After being dragged to the local high school's Christmas concert, I was filled with the spirit of Christmas. This is my gift to you, readers of Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian.**

**Note: These are my personal favorite versions of these songs, so don't diss the original artist if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**SHDG: Cabin Seven's 12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 3: All I Want For Christmas Is You (Michael Bublé)**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Dad?" Lee asked his father nervously, "I mean, I know Naruto won't kill me, but Thalia on the other hand..."

"Would you knock it off? Naruto won't let her kill you...I think," Apollo retorted as the other kids he had preparing for his big surprise went to the next table, picking it up with ease and moving it to the edge of the pavilion. Since he was revealed as a camp counselor, if only for the winter, the God of the Sun had been snooping around for details on his eldest son's mysterious girlfriend, and he got his answer by bribing a daughter of Aphrodite's (agreeing to get some actor's autographed photo was no problem for him).

Was he appalled at his son for dating a girl that could be seen as his aunt? Hell, no! Considering the man Apollo was spawned from had bedded two of his three sisters, and married one of them, the God of the Sun saw no reason to really bring that to attention. As far as the campers were concerned, considering they could all be close cousins, if you had a different Godly parent, you may as well have been from a completely different family...Unless you came from Cabin 7 or were a child of the Big Three.

Seriously, Naruto's tales surrounding bonds had really gotten to his kids and Apollo was sure that on Olympus, Hera was complimenting the boy behind everybody else's back.

"Like this, Dad?" Owen asked as he set down the Hunters' table a good distance from where it once was with Jon's help. Looking over the Pavilion, the head table had been scooted down so that Apollo could set up some extra lighting and the other tables had been rearranged to resemble the Symbol of Olympus, leaving a small square open to act as a dance floor.

"Perfect Owen!" Apollo called back, pleased that he had gotten the name right as the boy beamed under the praise, "Now go get the instruments and I'll go make sure Fishcake doesn't know what he's getting into."

* * *

"I'm just saying I don't like it," Naruto complained as he and Thalia relaxed in her cabin, both lounging on the couch and watching the ABC Family Christmas movie marathon. Being a tree for a few years and on the run for years beforehand had robbed Thalia of a few peaceful movies, and Naruto, who'd only recently started to take in the holidays, was more than willing to sit around with his girlfriend and avoid any and all teasing from his father.

"No one said you had to, Whiskers," the raven haired demigoddess replied as she leaned on Naruto's shoulder, "Besides, you should count yourself lucky. Other than D's kids, no one else has the opportunity to see their Godly parents for the Holidays."

"...That was really deep Thalia-chan, I didn't take you for the sappy lovey-dovey-Ow!" his teasing was cut off as the girl lightly thumped him in the shoulder.

"Idiot," she mumbled before settling back into her place, her head resting against his shoulder. The blond's arm moved and wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer and allowing him to kiss her on the head.

"Ah, but I'm your idiot," Naruto replied with a grin after he kissed her. Thalia looked up at him with a smirk.

"You'd better believe it, Whiskers," she told him, to which he beamed. They returned their attention to the stop motion film that was on the television, not aware of the God that was watching them just sit together.

Apollo smirked from where he stood outside of the window. Let it be known that he was more than happy to have been sent to the Hidden Lands: it made spying that much easier. Oh, Aphrodite was so going to beg him for a copy of what was going to happen tonight. It's a good thing he already asked Dionysius to lend him a few video cameras to catch the ensuing fun on film later that evening.

* * *

Naruto and Thalia both felt uneasy as they headed for the dining pavilion with the other campers. It was when they stepped into the pavilion that they knew they should've followed their gut feeling to stay in Thalia's Cabin and just munch on the popcorn she had stashed away in the giant pantry. The tables had been moved so that there was a giant open space, and the head table had been shifted off to the side, where an amused Mr. D and Chiron were watching them specifically. Where the main table usually sat, there was a clearing for musical instruments and two large spotlights had been attached to the pillars near them.

Naruto, seeing the instruments, furrowed his brows in confusion. Sure, his siblings had been more musical as of late, but he attributed that to the holidays and his father's arrival. Speaking of the God, Naruto had yet to see him at all today, and that was what really made him nervous. Unlike himself, Naruto had learned, Apollo was not subtle when he was planning a prank on someone, and so to counter this he normally avoided the target of said prank. Much like he had been Naruto, which meant one of two things: His father was trying to prank him, or (as unlikely as it may seem) his brothers, whom had been avoiding him as well, may be up to something that their father knew about.

As soon as he and Thalia started to walk towards their respective tables, the two spotlights that hung from the pillars loudly turned on and were guided by a couple of nymphs to shine right in his and Thalia's eyes. Behind him someone gripped his shoulders and started to shove him forwards, towards the blinding fluorescent lights; which was odd, considering he usually had a high tolerance towards those sorts of lights.

"And now, welcome our guests of honor," Naruto's ear twitched as Lee's voice echoed around the pavilion, "The hottest power couple since Perseus and Andromeda, my brother Naruto Uzumaki and Thalia Grace!"

Naruto, if he didn't have some sort of positive relationship with his younger brother, would've roasted him alive. From the soft crackling of lightning close to him, Naruto was sure he could have guessed Thalia's opinion on the matter.

"And since they asked," Lee continued, making Naruto's eye twitch as he realized what the plan was, "We've been granted permission to move our tables, as you can see, and give them enough space to show off on the dance floor!"

The children of Aphrodite squealed in excitement while several others murmured in either agreement or groaned. The whispers started to turn into approval as several planted children of Apollo began anonymously pointing out some positive reasons to let it go ahead. The nymphs finally lowered the lights, but since Lee's words had already finished people were already calling out for the two to 'show off'. Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Thalia started to loudly grind her teeth.

"Ah, just hurry up and dance already!" Mark called as he leaned back against his table while taking a seat. He didn't care for the lovey-dovey crap, but a chance to tease his friend was always welcome.

Apparently his brothers and sisters agreed as they started to chant: "Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!"

"Well?" Lee asked, looking down at Naruto from where he stood, "What do you say?"

"I say you take that microphone and-!" "Alright fine!" Naruto cut his girlfriend off with a loud groan. Lee grinned and placed the microphone back on its stand before he nodded to Jon, who had taken a seat at the piano. Owen readied his violin and Michael, who readily volunteered to be in the crossfire since he was just as mischievous as Naruto is, took a seat behind the drums.

Lee cleared his throat while Jon started to play a slow song. Naruto took a deep breath before turning to face a red-faced Thalia. She gave him a betrayed look, to which he shrugged apologetically before offering her his hand. She took his hand hesitantly as Lee began to sing, "_Don't want a lot for Christmas / There's just one thing I need / Don't care about those presents / Underneath the Christmas tree._"

"_I just want you for my own / More than you could ever know / Make my wish come true,_" Lee sang, making several daughters around the camp sigh as they watched Naruto and Thalia slowly begin to sway to the music. The two in the center of the pavilion were slowly starting to ignore the group around them as they slow danced to the music,_  
_"_You know that all I want for Christmas / Is you..._"

_"I won't ask for much this Christmas_," Lee promised before gesturing around him, "_I won't even wish for snow / No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting / Underneath the mistletoe_."

Said plant was revealed hanging above several tables amongst the lighting, making several boys sigh in relief as it would mean you'd have to stand on the table to get a kiss. With the two in the center, Naruto had moved his hands to Thalia's hips and Thalia her arms to wrap around his neck, their eyes not moving from each other._  
_

"_There's no sense in hanging stockings / There upon the fireplace / Cause Santa he won't make me happy / With a toy on Christmas Day,_" Lee sang, his eyes moving from his brother to another table nearby. Naruto, who took the moment to glare at his brother followed his gaze and an idea started to sprout in in his mind. Thalia, who noticed him staring for a brief moment, gave him a questioning glance to which he mouthed, "Later."

Ignorant of the plan forming in his elder brother's head, Lee continued to sing, "_I just want you here tonight / Holding on to me so tight / Girl, what can I do? / You know that all I want for Christmas / Is you..._"The nymphs added a few filters to the lights, making it seem as though there were a sparkle around the dancing couple. Selena, who stood near her own boyfriend, Charlie, slowly reached down and intertwined her fingers with his as the Son of Apollo sang, "_And all the lights are shining / So brightly everywhere / And the sound of children's / Laughter fills the air / And everyone is singing / I can hear those sleigh bells ringing / Santa won't you bring me the one I really love / Won't you please bring my baby to me..."_

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_," Lee sang admittedly while placing a hand on his chest, looking out to the campers watching him instead of the couple, "_This is all I'm asking for / No, I just wanna see my baby / Standing right outside my door / I just want you for my own / More that you could ever know..._"

Feeling the mood of the song, Naruto leaned forward and captured Thalia's lips with his own. He'd get vengeance on Lee later, for now he'd enjoy his time with his girl, who was eagerly returning his affections. The boys cheered and applauded while the girls, particularly members of Aphrodite's cabin, swooned jealously.

"_Make my wish come true / You know that all I want for Christmas / Is you..._" Lee finished as Thalia and Naruto's kiss deepened and the cheers from the crowd started to drown him out. With a smile on his face at his elder brother's relationship, Lee repeated once more,"_Is you..._"

Off to the side, Apollo smiled widely and applauded for both musicians and dancers. This couldn't have gone any better. Naruto and Thalia were coerced into demonstrating their feelings, he got Lee to reveal who he had feelings for (if that meaningful glance was anything to go by) and best of all, he wasn't the immediate suspect!

_Hermes would be so proud!_ Apollo snickered to himself while he, Chiron and a disinterested looking Dionysius continued to applaud.

* * *

On Olympus, the King of the Gods huffed while watching the reincarnated form of Helios kiss his half-blooded daughter. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed before he grumbled to no one in particular, "If he so much as chips her heart, I'll fry him."

"And here I thought you were the one who didn't care," Poseidon teased his younger brother with a grin before returning his attention to the video Apollo was broadcasting to the other Gods. Placing a hand on his beard, the Lord of the Sea mumbled, "Strangely enough, they do remind me of something, but for the life of me I can't place it."

* * *

In her own private corner of Olympus, Aphrodite sighed happily as she watched the two demigods show their feelings for one another, "Such a great couple. The only way it could be any better is with just a tad bit more drama. Oh, how much this reminds me of Apollo and Daphne...a shame she couldn't at least play along. Poor Apollo."

* * *

**AN: Wow, I have got to hurry and play catch up. A day behind again! Hope you enjoyed this more romantic side of Christmas, even if it was originally meant to be mischievous.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	4. Jingle Bells

**Happy Holidays! After being dragged to the local high school's Christmas concert, I was filled with the spirit of Christmas. This is my gift to you, readers of Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian.**

**Note: These are my personal favorite versions of these songs, so don't diss the original artist if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**SHDG: Cabin Seven's 12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 4: Jingle Bells (Amasic)**

* * *

Lee ducked behind another tree as he caught sight of another shade of blond, sighing in relief when it turned out to be a member of Athena's Cabin. He had been on edge since that night after dinner. Cabin Seven's father, who promised to swing by and wish them all a good night, had been ambushed by a mob of 'snowmen', and pelted with ice-balls. You know, the cheating snowballs that are made from packing snow around chunks of ice? Yeah, Apollo got wailed on and then some.

Oh, Lee knew who was behind it. There was no one else it could have been, but Naruto. Multiple snowmen? Yeah, and he was the grandson of a Satyr. Those were most likely those **Kage Bunshin** things his brother spammed whenever he had to assist in camp chores. Sure, they were helpful when the leaves had to be raked or the snow shoveled, but the technique was developed _by_ warriors _for_ warriors. And if there was anything Lee knew for sure about his elder brother, it was that Naruto was a warrior. One that played for keeps, at that.

Was he sure that Naruto wouldn't kill him? Oh yeah. Naruto appreciated a good prank as much as the next guy, but Lee and Apollo also messed with Thalia, _Naruto's_ 'Thalia-chan', whatever that meant. And if there was one rule that _every_ person in Camp Half-Blood knew and understood it was that you didn't mess with Naruto's precious people, _or else_. The only reason Lee knew he would come out of whatever punishment his brother would devise alive was because he counted as one of those precious people. However, as stated before, Thalia was also in that list, and so, that meant there had to be vengeance. Lee was the Counselor, and so, he was responsible for the prank by default.

_This is why I hate being in charge,_ the second oldest child at camp mentally complained as he rushed out from behind the tree to the next. Why did he have to listen to his father? Sure, it seemed like a good idea when he originally agreed, but when he started to actually follow through with the plan, Lee's doubts about the whole prank were telling him to back out. But it was too late.

Hopefully, Lee could find a safe haven in the Pegasi stables. Either Katie or Selena was working today and Lee knew that both of them would cover for him. Right? Then again, his brother was pretty damn handsome and charming when he needed to be...Crap. Maybe he should just go hide out in the Cabin so that Naruto wouldn't find him.

"Sup Lee?"

"Not much, Naruto, just trying to keep an eye out for – Holy shit!" Lee exclaimed, jumping a good foot in the air before spinning around to face his grinning brother standing just an arm's length away. Placing a hand over his chest, Lee weakly laughed, "Heh, heh...G-Good one, bro! You sure got me! Oh man, won't everyone laugh about this one?"

"Oh yes. Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny," Naruto deadpanned before he teleported once more, making his younger brother jump when he reappeared standing next to him. Shaking his head, the Guardian continued, "You know, if it were up to me, I'd just give you a wedgie and call us even. Unfortunately, Thalia-chan _really_ wants me to get back at you. What a conundrum."

"Uh...maybe I could go with you and apologize to her, you know?" Lee suggested nervously, "And I could give myself a wedgie?"

"I really would like to take you up on that offer Lee," Naruto said, not sounding all that sincere, "But you know how it is, pleasing the girls you like and whatnot."

"Yeah I...Oh no," Lee's eyes widened and he grabbed onto his brother's shirt desperately, "You can't, Naruto, you can't! I'd rather face three of Minas' Sons then drag her into this!"

"Sorry bro," shrugged the Guardian before he vanished in a flash of light once more, reappearing behind his brother. Lee was too slow to turn towards his brother, let alone avoid the chop that hit him in the neck and knocked him unconscious.

Naruto smiled apologetically down at his brother before he started to speak with his unconscious brother, "You know, your little stunt wasn't that bad in my opinion, I mean, Thalia's kisses are awesome, but Dad decided to broadcast it to Olympus and Gods knows where else. Not to mention Thalia's pretty upset about being humiliated in front of everyone at camp. I'd like to say I'm sorry, bro, but...payback's a bitch. Especially when she's an angry daughter of Zeus."

Reaching down, Naruto picked his brother up and pulled him over his shoulder with a grunt before looking at the sky. The clouds had suddenly gathered and there was a lightning strike in the not too distant stables. Scratching his head, Naruto mused aloud, "I wonder if I should tell Thalia-chan what that Drew girl did after I asked her where we could find Katie Gardner...Nah, no need to cause myself unnecessary problems. It was probably a one-time thing anyway."

* * *

Lee woke up with a groan, shaking his head and accidently bumping into someone when he did so. The female groan that he heard made him do a double take before he found himself looking down at his shorter crush, Katie Gardner. Paling, he tried to scoot as far away from the dark haired girl as possible, only managing to somehow slide back towards her when he reached the edge of his red bench. Looking down at his waist, he saw a tag of some sort tied to his belt loop.

"Like it? It's an attraction seal," Naruto said from in front of him, "The anchor seal, which I tied on Katie's belt loop, won't let you get more than two feet away from here. Now cuddle up! We're about to take off.

Lee looked at his brother, who was grinning back at him, with confused narrowed eyes and then took in his surroundings. His tan skin started to turn the same white as the snow around them because Lee had made a grave error; He wasn't sitting on a bench. He and Katie were sitting in what looked like the inside of an open red sleigh and a white Pegasus was strapped to the front. There was a mounted camera placed to the right, angled right at him and Katie.

Walking from the front with the horse, Thalia stood on Katie's side of the sleigh, before reaching forward and shocking her with a sparking finger, something she had developed after Naruto had taught her a way to practice manipulating her lightning to make up for not celebrating her sixteenth birthday after they completed the Quest for Artemis. Grinning, Thalia reached forward and gave Katie the equivalent of a static shock, waking the girl from her slumber.

"The horses!" Katie exclaimed once she woke up before looking around, "What...Where? Thalia? Why did you make a lightning bolt strike outside of the stables? Do you know how badly you could've scared the Pegasi?"

"They're all fine," Thalia replied before giving her an apologetic smile, "You, on the other hand, not so much. Hope you have a fun ride with your boyfriend~!"

"Boyfriend?" was all Katie got out before Naruto cracked the reigns, making the Pegasus start to run. The two in the back released surprised yells as Naruto cracked the reigns again before he flicked on a radio and an instrumental rock carol came on. Humming Naruto grinned before he started to sing, "_Dashing through the snow / In a one horse open sleigh / O'er the fields we go / Laughing all the way!_"

He started to laugh as the Pegasus' wings snapped out and they started to fly. Looking over the sides, Lee saw that there were large mechanical bird wings flapping along with the Pegasus', making them lift off the ground. Katie, not being that fond of heights when not properly strapped in, reached out and grabbed hold of the nearest thing to her: Lee's hand. The two of them shared a glance at the other, released their hands, and then looked away with equally pink cheeks.

"_Bells on bobtails ring / Making spirits bright,_" Naruto sang aloud before looking over his shoulder at his brother and the girl he had dragged into this, "_What fun it is to laugh and sing / A sleighing song tonight!_"

The Pegasus whinnied and climbed, making the two forced riders cry out in worry while their driver laughed. The Guardian had no worries and began to sing the famous chorus, "_Oh Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells / Jingle all the way! / Oh, what fun it is to ride / In a one-horse open sleigh! / Oh Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells / Jingle all the way! / Oh, what fun it is to ride / In a one-horse open sleigh!_"

"C'mon Lee, you know the words!" Naruto urged his brother. Lee glared at him and the older blond shrugged, "It might help you both calm down if _one_ of you relaxed. Just sayin'."

As the rock repeated again, Lee looked at the nervous Katie. Maybe his brother had a point. Putting a reassuring hand over Katie's, when the girl looked at her, Lee smiled. Getting a smile back encouraged him and he took a deep breath before he sang, "_A day or two ago / I thought I'd take a ride / And soon Miss Fanny Bright / Was seated by my side._"

The Pegasus whinnied and Naruto picked up where Lee left off, "_The horse was lean and lank / Misfortune seemed his lot / We got into a drifted bank..._"

"_And then we got upsot_," Katie finished, her voice light. The two riders shared a smile and Naruto grinned. He leaned over into the camera and whispered, "Blooming love, Gods and Goddesses! No Aphrodite required, and it can be yours for the small, small price of nineteen ninety-nine. Shipping and handling not included."

The two riders blushed once more as Naruto pulled himself out of the camera's sight while chuckling and sang the chorus again, "_Oh Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells / Jingle all the way! / Oh, what fun it is to ride / In a one-horse open sleigh!_"

"_Oh Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells / Jingle all the way!_" Lee sang, giving in to the fun he was having and forgetting that this was his 'punishment', "_Oh, what fun it is to ride / In a one-horse open sleigh!_"

Lee and Naruto repeated the chorus together, "_Oh Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells / Jingle all the way! / Oh, what fun it is to ride / In a one-horse open sleigh!_"

"_Oh Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells / Jingle all the way!_" Katie sang along with them, making both sons of Apollo grin. Laughing as the horse banked, the three finished up with a dramatic, "_Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one! Horse! O-pen! Sleigh~!_"

* * *

Back in the camp, Apollo and his kids laughed and clapped as Katie leaned on Lee's shoulder after their singing came to an end on their television screen. Thanks to help from the Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins, the members of Cabin Seven's eldest brother got his vengeance all right: Now _his_ relationship wasn't the hottest thing since sliced bread!

* * *

On Olympus, Demeter was getting worked up, ranting how it was just like loosing Persephone all over again and that her babies needed to stop growing up into beautiful women. Poseidon watched in amusement as his sister ranted to a peacefully listening Hestia. Nearby, Zeus and Hera were arguing once more about Thalia's existence, making him sigh. He still had to bring the issue of Percy up with Amphitrite...something he _really_ wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

**AN: Poor Poseidon, putting off that conversation is **_**really**_** going to bite him in the ass later. Hope you all enjoyed and sorry for the lateness. I figured you'd like the sequel more.**


	5. I Won't Be Home For Christmas

**Happy Holidays! After being dragged to the local high school's Christmas concert, I was filled with the spirit of Christmas. This is my gift to you, readers of Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian.**

**Note: These are my personal favorite versions of these songs, so don't diss the original artist if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.**

**SHDG: Cabin Seven's 12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 5: I Won't Be Home For Christmas (Blink-182)**

* * *

After Naruto's stint the night before, Apollo and Mr. D had come to an agreement that for a good Christmas Party (which Dionysius wouldn't admit to, but loved every Christmas Party at Camp Half-Blood) there had to be decorations, and so the Apollo kids, who were oddly enough the most festive this year, had been chosen to get the camp ready. Right now, Naruto was shoveling the snow around the pavilion with his younger brothers Ian, Owen and Jon. The two guitarists were racing back and forth with their shovels, trying to see which of the two could shovel the most in the fastest time. In the distance, Naruto heard some of their younger siblings singing 'Deck the Halls' with other campers as they decorated the camp, but his concern wasn't with his two racing brothers or the singing ones.

His concern lay with Ian, who had just received a message from his mother that informed him she was scheduled to work again on Christmas Day. While Naruto could see that the information didn't really surprise the boy, he also saw that Ian was getting more irritable as the day went on. It started small, with snide jokes that even had Michael Yew looking at him in disapproval, but the most recent was the argument he had with Lee. When he was drawn to shovel snow, Ian accused Lee of rigging the chores, seeing as the counselor had drawn hanging lights in the strawberry fields. Lee even tried to switch chores with the irritable teen, but Ian wouldn't have any of it.

Watching him angrily shovel, Naruto decided he was going to step in. The _last_ thing they needed was Ian snapping at their father for acting...well, like their father. Stabbing his shovel into the snow, Naruto summoned a clone to take over his portion of the shoveling before walking over to Ian's side.

Getting straight to the point as soon as he stood next to the boy, Naruto asked, "Are you alright Ian?"

"Just flippin' dandy, why?" asked the irritated teen. Naruto hummed and grabbed the shovel before Ian could stab into the ground again. Ian turned to him with narrowed eyes and opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, only to have his tongue-tied as Naruto looked at him.

"You were just about to bite my head off," Naruto pointed out, "And normally, that'd be appropriate, but you've been really...pissed today. What's wrong?"

Ian said nothing, instead preferring to look at the ground.

"This can't be the first time your mom unintentionally blew you off for work," the older blond said, pulling the shovel out of his brother's hands and giving it to another clone he summoned. The clone opened his mouth to bitch when the castor glared at it, promising pain that he would find a way to repress later. Without a moment of insubordination, the clone went to shoveling, allowing Naruto to focus on his angry little brother.

"C'mon, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong," Naruto prodded, putting a hand on Ian's shoulder, "If you don't tell me, I'm going to guess...And you wouldn't like me when I guess."

Ian still said nothing and shrugged off Naruto's hand, earning a hum out of the older teen. Naruto crossed an arm over his chest and cupped his chin with the opposite hand. Snapping his fingers, Naruto took a guess, "Someone put a frog in your bed last night!"

Ian rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Naruto followed after him with another audible hum.

"Okay so it wasn't a frog in the bed," Naruto mused, "Did Dad say something about getting a girlfriend? That could annoy me."

Ian quirked a smile but quickly wiped it from his face. Naruto frowned, man his siblings were stubborn.

_Gee, where could they have gotten it from?_ Helios asked sarcastically.

_Quiet you_, Naruto said to his past life as he made a show out of thinking. Snapping his fingers once again, Naruto exclaimed, "I know what it is! Your mom's a Jehovah's Witness!"

_That_ got Ian to turn and stare at his eldest brother with a look of bewilderment, only to start snickering when Naruto put a look of pride and self-accomplishment on his face, "That's the only explanation. You're getting sick of the Christmas songs and she's working on Christmas Day...Right?"

"No," Ian finally spoke before sighing and looking at the sky, "I dunno...I just kind of...hoped she and Dad would...you know."

"...What you wanted a legitimate little brother?" Naruto asked, squinting in disgust, "At camp?! What's wrong with you?!"

"No! Ew, Gods above no!" Ian said as he covered his eyes, "Ugh, great, now _that_ image won't leave my head! Gods, Naruto, what is wrong with you?"

_Jury's still out on that one!_ Helios chimed in 'helpfully'.

Naruto snorted, "Ain't that the truth?"

"What truth?" Ian asked, having gotten over his own state of disgust with a frown on his face, "That Dad doesn't care about our moms? That most of us were accidents?"

Naruto grabbed his bother by the collar and shoved him against a tree, narrowing his eyes, "Don't _ever_ say that again. Do you understand me?"

"But it's tr-!" Ian started only to be slammed once more into the bark.

"_Ever!_" Naruto insisted with a frown as his brother winced, "You were _not_ an accident, Ian. It's _impossible_ for the Gods to _have_ accidents!"

Which was true, the reproductive genetics of a God or Goddess were so fertile that it's scary. The Gods could chose whether or not they would get a human pregnant, albeit the choice is a subconscious one. Most of the time if and when they thought about it, their lustful memories would addle their minds and they would not care anymore. The kids were just _there_ now and both Gods and humans would have to accept it. Though there are some humans who feel used and try to get rid of the child before birth. This usually results in a tragic 'accident', but that's neither here or there. The only exception to this was Athena, who had a unique birth herself and thus could repeat the birth. Hypothetically, Dionysius could also give his children a unique birth, but considering his feelings on demigods, it would be unlikely.

"Now listen to me, Ian," Naruto started softly as he released his brother's collar, "Your mother loves you right?"

"Of course she does!" Ian replied.

"And Dad's been having a blast, correct?" Asked the eldest son of Apollo. There was a grudging nod, prompting Naruto to continue, "That means he _enjoys_ our presence. Sure, he didn't raise us, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about us. And even if I'm the 'favorite, which is total bullshit, it's because he did trust me with an important job before he 'died'."

Naruto placed his hand over his stomach and Ian understood. It was one of the first stories Naruto had told them about when he was first with the cabin. A lot of the members of Cabin Seven were a little jealous of Naruto because of his mother's marriage to Apollo, but Naruto assured them that Apollo would've had to have left anyway and reminded them that Apollo forgot about his time in the Hidden Lands for a good sixteen years. That got most of the jealousy to go away, but not all of it.

"I...I'm sorry, Naruto," Ian said after a moment of silence, "I just...with all the happy sappy moments we've been having, I guess I got my hopes up, y'know?"

"I hear ya," Naruto said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "But you still have me. And our other brothers and sisters."

Naruto then got an idea, which Ian saw as a twinkle appeared in his brother's eye, and then asked his younger brother, "Tell me, Ian...How do you feel about Blink-182?"

* * *

Lee sighed as he pulled his boots off and dumped them in the cabin bucket, before kicking said bucket down through the hall, where the others started to dump their soaked boots. After Ian blew up at him earlier he couldn't help but be concerned that Ian might do something stupid to incur Naruto's mischievous wrath. That or incur the wrath of one of the other Gods. Sometimes he hated being the Counselor; all that damn responsibility. And now he was starting to sound like his father...great.

There was a drumming heard and Lee looked up to see Naruto sitting behind the cabin's drum set, banging his head as he did the instruments in the back of the cabin. Behind him guitars started to be strummed and the lights in the cabin turned up. Ian stood at the microphone stand, looking at his brothers and sisters before he spoke, "This is sorry for how I've been acting guys. The Christmas joy has been too much lately and so I guess I had too much negativity. I'm going to expel it the only way we know how...But be warned: this song may be too inappropriate for young listeners."

Lee furrowed his brow in confusion before recognizing the song and smirking. Ian cleared his throat before he began to sing lightly, "_Outside the carolers start to sing / I can't describe the joy they bring / 'Cause joy is something they don't bring me~_"

"_My girlfriend is by my side / From the roof are sickles of ice / Their whiny voices get irritating,_" Lee interrupted with a smile, walking over to his brother's side and forgiving him with a smile. Ian smiled back as they harmonized the last line of the verse, "_It's Christmas time again!_"

Ian continued solo while Lee was tossed a guitar of his own, "_So I stand with a dead smile on my face / Wondering how much of my time they'll waste / Oh Gods I hate these Satan's Helpers..._"

"_And I guess I must've snapped / because I grabbed a baseball bat / and made them all run for shelter!_" Owen added in with a laugh before he resumed strumming. The kids in the cabin were all lightly nodding their heads in time with Naruto's beat, all smirking as the not so festive holiday song was sung.

Which was shown in the chorus that Ian sang, "_It's Christmas time, again / It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand all year / I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer._"

Lee picked up where his brother cut off while feigning exhaustion, "_You people scare me / Please stay away from my home / If you don't want to get beat down / Just leave the presents and then leave me alone!_"

"_Well I guess it's not cool to freak on Christmas Eve / 'Cause the cops came and arrested me,_" Owen started.

Jon leaned forward with a mock whisper, "_They had an unfair advantage._"

"_And even though the jail didn't have a tree / Christmas came a night early / 'Cause a guy named 'Bubba' unwrapped my package,_" the 'recovered' Ian sang while shivering.

"Hot damn!" Naruto exclaimed, getting the cabin to laugh before he resumed his drumming.

"_I won't be home,_" Ian started to sing.

"_I won't be home~!_" Jon added.

"_I won't be home for Christmas!_" the two finished with Owen and Lee.

"_I won't be home~ / I won't be home for Christmas~!_" Naruto waited for them to repeat the chorus before he added in his own part, "_(Please post my bail~!)_"

"_I won't be home~ / I won't be home for Christmas~! (Please post my bail~!)_" the group of brothers repeated three more times, making the cabin break into roars of laughter as Naruto manipulated the list around them for their clothes to look like prisoner attire. The four musicians stopped playing and Ian stopped before holding his arms out to their siblings to join in.

"_WE WON'T BE HO-O-OME! WE WON'T BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS~!_" Cabin Seven sang as one before bursting into laughter. Lee and Ian shared a bro-hug before bowing to their cheering siblings.

* * *

**AN: I'm almost caught up! That chapter was challenging to write, not going to lie, so sorry if it didn't flow as well as the previous ones.**

**I love that Christmas song, and so does my brother in law, who **_**is**_** a Jehovah's Witness. He said it was the best Christmas Song he's ever heard.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
